


Dirty Talk

by SirenGlow



Category: South Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, but you can figure it out from context, like seriously dirty talk, stops before the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenGlow/pseuds/SirenGlow
Summary: For two working professionals, downtime together isn't the most common. So, why not take advantage of the time you have?





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my partner's Tumblr RP account for the prompt of "Dirty talk"  
> It's been over 6 years since I've written anything fanfiction wise so we'll see how good it is.  
> Let me know if you like it ^^

Lazy evenings were for a lot of things. Movies, games, sometimes even music. But for Kyle Broflovski, lazy evenings was for cleaning the house. Both he and his husband lived very busy lives, so when the opportunity presented itself, he liked to do as much as possible.

 

Stan, on the other hand, had other plans.

“Kyle~” A smooth voice crooned softly, strong arms wrapping around the redhead’s waist from behind. 

 

The dishwashing didn’t stop it’s pace, though the now trapped man let out a soft sigh. “Is there something you want, Stan?”

“Can’t I want to spend some time with my amazing husband?” He asked, grin obvious in the tone of his voice. “We haven’t spent much time together. I’ve missed you~”

Raising an eyebrow, Kyle tried to turn to look at him but couldn’t. “And you decided this while I was washing dishes?”

Stan sighed softly, nose pressed into the curly mop that was Kyle’s hair. “The dishes will still be there later….”

“And so will you.” Kyle stated, seeing the matter as done and returning to his task.

A soft groaning noise rumbled in Stan’s throat at his rejection, until an idea began to form in his mind. Leaning in a bit, so his hips pressed ever so gently against Kyle’s beautiful ass, he brought his lips to his man’s ear, almost whispering into it. “Unless we handle things right here~”

Kyle’s hands paused for a moment before continuing. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You heard me. We could do it right here, against the countertops. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of it before.” Stan’s voice got even quieter, his lips brushing against the shell of Kyle’s ear. “Your hips pressed against the counter, erection rubbing against the drawer as I’m fucking you hard from behind….”

Kyle’s hands stuttered in their movements, face heating up as he swallowed just slightly. Trying to keep his composure, he continued with the same dish he’d been washing for 5 minutes, hands trembling. “You wouldn’t…”

“Oh but I would.” He purred, hands moving from their place on his waist, down to his hip bones, stroking area near his V-line through his pants. “Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you lately? Feeling your juicy ass press against my body, hearing those delicious moans as I pound you again and again? You can’t tell me you haven’t missed the feeling of my cock inside you, can you?”

The dish was no longer in his hands, splashing back into the sink as his hands gripped the edge, trying desperately to keep his composure. “Right now?” He asked, taking a deep breath in, deep breath out, attempting to calm the fast pace that was his heartbeat.

“Why not? I’ve already gotten you started.” Smirking, Stan nuzzled into the sensitive spot right behind Kyle’s ear, his lips grazing the shell ever so slightly. “Only using my words, and look how much you’re shaking~. Imagine what I could do with my hands, touching you in all the right places, stroking your cock as mine is buried deep between your cheeks, mouth bruising your neck for everyone to see, days after we’re done. Bucking into you again and again until you’re trembling in my arms, barely able to keep yourself standing, all because of me~.”

Knuckles white against the counter, the desperate moan couldn’t be held back any longer. “Oh, Stan…”

With a soft chuckle, Stan’s hands stopped their hip massage, moving up to Kyle’s waist again, pulling his hips away from his husband’s ass. “But-” With a soft hum, he leaned in and gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek, pulling away from him completely to walk towards their living room. “You have dishes to do.”

One blink. Two. A moment passed, Kyle trying to process what had just happened. With a sexually frustrated growl, he turned away from the sink, face almost as red as his hair as he followed the man he somehow, somehow loved. “Stanley you asshole, get back here!”


End file.
